Enclosures for office space often utilize walls and structure defined in or attached to a wall. Other enclosures may be free standing within a room of a building defined by internal and external walls of the building. The enclosures may include structures that are used to support a ceiling of the enclosure or support structures that may be mounted to a wall of the enclosure such as a chalkboard, whiteboard, display device or picture frame. Such structures occasionally support elements that can be suspended over the work space defined within the enclosure. Such elements can sag as they span over a work space and/or due to the weight of objects attached to such elements. For instance, a long beam structure that extends over a work surface can sag as it extends above a work space from one side of the work space to another side of the work space. This can create an undesired aesthetic effect for the work space, create the appearance of a safety issue due to this sagging, and can make attachment of other structures in a desired orientation to the long beam structure problematic (ensuring a level alignment, etc.).